Paradisum Perdidit
Paradisum Perdidit 'is a side story that began on August 8, 2018, and ended on February 5, 2019. It is based on general 'Square Enix 'properties. When a number of people drawn together from across the multiverse into a mysterious land, they are forced to navigate their way through it to return to where they came. It was hosted by Jeremi and can be found 'here. Participants * Adam Jensen * Agent 47 * Aranea Highwind * Aya Brea * Charles Eriksen * Chris Eriksen * Geno * Joy Foster * Mallow * Lara Croft * Luca Ashtear * One * Pinnochio * Ramza Beoulve * Red Riding Hood * Sora * Two Other Characters * Arioch * Dantarg * Jihl Nabaat * Shelke Rui * Ultimecia Chapter Details Prologue - "The Awakening" Participants wake up in the middle of a desert, where a woman's voice speaks within their minds with a cryptic message, urging them to find her and seek out a tower. They travel onward to a hill to gain their bearings and find themselves overlooking a graveyard of ships. As Jensen tries to investigate a strange figure he spotted, Shelke Rui ambushes him, drawing her weapon on the man. The group attempts to talk her down, with varying degrees of success, but ultimately it is Shelke's companion, Jihl Nabaat, who is able to calm the tension. Jihl and Shelke lead the group to their own makeshift camp within a scrapped ship, and explain that they had been brought here after being engulfed in sudden darkness, with Jihl having been on a mission to investigate such a phenomenon. However, neither woman had heard a voice call out to them like those in the group had. It is then that a subconscious instinct urges the group to press north, towards an area Jihl notes is uncharted, save for an oasis. Chapter 1 - [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/paradisum-perdidit.6733/page-5#post-117040 "The Journey Begins"] The group arrives at the oasis in order to stock up on water before their trek. They enjoy some dog-headed fruits and a moment of peace until Chris falls into the water and awakens a large Tidal Wyrm that attacks the group. They swiftly vanquish it and press on, soon seeing large Behemoths on the horizon stampeding away from something. That something is a strange man, Dantarg, who kills then begins devouring the beasts. Not wanting to engage such a dangerous man, the group detours around him, travelling onward for some time until they find themselves in a lush forest placed abruptly before them. Upon entering, they encounter a few peaceful Chocobos, and notice smoke up ahead above the treetops. Chapter 2 - "A Slight Respite" Riding the chocobos towards the smoke, the group finds a little village hidden away in the forest. The villagers are friendly, having also been pulled into this world from their own, but troubled: a child-eating monster has been terrorizing them for the past few days. Hoping to pay for lodging at the inn through killing this beast, the group waits for it in a house it marked for its victims. The beast arrives, revealing itself to be an elf woman Arioch. They are able to kill her after a brief battle, and as thanks the innkeeper not only provides food and lodging, but is able to tell them where the tower they seek is. Chapter 3 - "Beacon of Hope" After resting up at the inn, the group sets out for the promised tower. They discover it to be a large crystalline structure that resembles a lighthouse, As they solve the puzzle to gain entrance, the group finds a large crystal within. They break this open and Ultimecia emerges, thanking them for saving her. Giving rather cryptic answers to questions the group poses to her, she transports them all into an airship that is also a weapon and finally explains what is going on. Those gathered in the group are survivors of a calamity that destroyed their entire realities, having survived being swallowed up by an immense beast known as the Reality Devourer. Ultimecia offers a plan to return their worlds back to normal using her powers, but they must travel into the core of the beast to do so. Chapter 4 - "Finis" Passing through dueling monsters that block their path, the airship is overtaken by a powerful force that sends them into pitch blackness. They soon find themselves in a flower field, face to face with the Reality Devourer. As Ultimecia readies her spell to undo this mess, the rest of the group works to slay the beast and succeeds, though Shelke sacrifices herself in the process, blocking an attack aimed at others. Epilogue Details The Reality Devourer is defeated, and everyone is sent back to their own reconstructed worlds, the only ones able to remember what transpired. Jensen and Jihl report back to ODMA, and briefly discuss plans for the future. It is revealed that Shelke did in fact survive the attack she jumped in the way of, and she finds herself in a strange jungle, where she encounters a hut that belongs to none other than Donkey Kong. Trivia * Similar to a select few events that came before it, this event has a character requirement of characters originating from properties that have been developed or published by Square Enix. * The addendum to the epilogue, where Shelke arrives in Donkey Kong's world, is called back to in For Glory!. Category:Side Stories Category:Paradisum Perdidit Category:The Melding